User talk:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii
Welcome! Hi Toa Kuhrii Avohkii -- we are excited to have Fanon Exo Force wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Fanon Exo Force wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Admin Could you make me and admin (sysop), because i'm tecnically the second user. (Not to bother). --Torongo 17:40, 4 April 2009 (UTC) wikia this is a fanfiction page. Featured article thanks for making my 'Blaze' a featured article. I'm still constructing him, so I'll post a image soon. --Join my site! 00:38, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Admin could I become one?I'll also invite users from brickpedia and other lego related wikis. thats OK. My Site I've made a wiki here: http://torongonui.wikia.com/wiki/Torongo_Nui_Wiki its for chroniclizing the events and charecters in my epics. just though you would want to know. Off Topic: Anything I can help with? --Torongo 01:28, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, Its Monasti, Just thought I'd let you know about the new forums. If you would like to come and join up i will set up some stuff. Thanks. Hi! www.exo-force.wikia.com Hi! so, you're a fan of Exo-force? well than do I have some lucky news for you! I, Joel (joev14 on wiki) have come to the exo-force wiki and have filled in Ivanovsson's role as lead Admin of exo-force wiki! we have just started cleaning things up, and we need a lot of help, we would be honored to welcome you as a full member of the site, and I may even promote you to staff or Admin if I see you working hard. :) please reply as sson as you can, Joev14 17:00, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Time to reborn Hi, im here to help with the wiki activity and i want repair all the articles, but i need tools, like Theme Designer if you give me the tools i will promise help you. --Tahu TKP 23:12, December 1, 2011 (UTC)